El Predilecto
by Akiba-Chan
Summary: shadow, una persona en plena desgracia, quien no espera absolutamente nada para su futuro.un dia,un dia al que el ni siquiera podria llamar especial, un chico identico a el le la una peticion bastante extraña... para variar,un sonadow. espero y les guste
1. Cambio de vidas

Aquí les vuelvo de nuevo con otro fik… solo que este esta vez no está completo… así que creo que tardara un poco más de lo normal… waah!! Todavía sigo avergonzada por lo del fik anterior! . Les pido disculpas de nuevo… y si ya jamás quieren volver a leer un fik mío lo entenderé pero por favor perdónenme! Yo no quería hacer nada malo!! Les juro que mis intenciones eran buenas… espero y me perdonen… y les dejo este fik en dedicación a todos los lectores que gusten del sonadow…

Ja-ne!

Akiba-Chan

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 1:**

_**-Cambio de vidas.-**_

Cuando realmente una persona se da cuenta que todo esta perdido, es entonces cuando sabe que su propio fin acaba de dar presencia, deduciendo así, que su muerte se acerca, y entonces comprendes que morir no significa únicamente que tu corazón deje de latir, si no que puedes vivir pero no estas en mente y alma; en mente cuando simplemente han derrotado y tu depresión camina por encima de tu orgullo y alma cuando te han destruido todo lo que un ser humano llama corazón, acabando por completo con lo poco que habías logrado conservar de tu optimismo hacia la vida y se te lanzan con lo peor del mundo, haciéndote saber entonces que no vales y te arrojan a donde creen que es mejor y terminas peor de lo que creías… eso le pasa a cualquiera… incluyéndome a mí…

Mi nombre es Shadow. Tengo 17 años y vivo en un orfanato con 32 niños desamparados y abandonados. Vivo ahí desde que tengo conocimiento. Puesto que el orfanato no puede mantenernos a todos, me veo obligado a trabajar por ser mayor de 10 años; y se podría decir que me siento cómodo ayudando al progreso y clamando el hambre de todos los niños del orfanato, ya que mi trabajo es el que mas nos da de comer, pero no es el que todo el mundo quisiera tener… soy un prostituto, y me vendo a diario a las mujeres con sed de placer. Muchas me han considerado su favorito por ser tan obediente, por ser menor y parecer tierno para ellas, y porque a pesar de vivir en un orfanato no poseo un cuerpo de mendigo. Mis mayores ventas se dan en la colonia que está a 2 calles de aquí, siendo también un barrio pobre, pero no pienso hablar sobre ello… detesto este tema…

5:23 AM

Ya estaba amaneciendo, para variar, llegue temprano de trabajar. Suelo irme antes de que mis clientas se despierten, prefiero no irme con mentiras.

Entré al edificio donde está el orfanato y como siempre, mi desayuno ya estaba servido. La dulce Elly sabe de mi trabajo y siempre me prepara el desayuno temprano, ella también sabe la hora de llegada normal. Elly es la nana del orfanato, ella fue la que me encontró y me trata como a su hijo, y siendo yo el mayor, soy la que mas la comprende, entiende y puede hablar decentemente con ella, así que mas que una madre también se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga.

-hola, Elly…- dije algo desanimado mientras me sentaba en la mesa a desayunar.

-hola, Shadow ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo hoy?- preguntó mientras secaba un plato a mi izquierda.

-igual que siempre… sabes que siempre son las mismas solteronas en depresión…- dije en tono de burla pero algo calmado.

- jeje, que bien… tu me has dicho que con desconocidas es mas difícil, ¿no es así?-

-si, así es… pero no quita el hecho de que sea aburrido tratar siempre con las mismas…

-¡excelente! Como tu te lo has ganado, ¿Qué te parece si tu eliges la cena?-

-pero entonces no podré escoger el platillo en mi cumpleaños…-

-claro que podrás hacerlo, eso es un derecho y una regla en está casa.-

-jeje gracias, Elly… me iré a bañar.-

-está bien, cuando termines, regresas, quiero darte algo.-

-ok.-

Me dirigí a mi cuarto un poco mas animado. Tome mi ropa y me metí al baño.

Ese baño me encantaba, por alguna razón era el único que tenía baño propio y eso me gustaba. Lo había adaptado a como me gustaba. Había ahorrado el dinero suficiente para comprar un pequeño espejo, en el cual, me estaba viendo en ese momento. Note mi rostro… y me sentí avergonzado al verlo. Aparte mi mirada del espejo y al sentir el shampoo en mi mejilla derecha, sentí un molesto ardor, lo que me obligo a volver al espejo. Había un arañazo profundo que me estaba sangrando, entonces recordé su causa. Una de mis clientas se enojo conmigo, muchas me obligan a hacer cosas que no quiero y la ultima clienta no fue la excepción, al no obedecerle, me dio un arañazo y me pidió a gritos que me fuera. Me limpié la sangre y termine de bañarme algo molesto.

Al salir tomé mi celular y miré los mensajes para asegurarme si no tenía citas hoy. Ninguna. Eso me alegro un poco. Al fin tendría un día de descanso. Opté por irme a vestir y salir un rato… no tenía mucho dinero, pero podía comprarme algo para lo que había estado ahorrando por mucho tiempo…

Tomé mi celular, mi billetera y un abrigo. Salí a la calle tranquilo… dispuesto completamente a vaguear todo el día en la calle principal de la ciudad, donde, para variar, estaba nevando. Hacia un frio insufrible, pero debido a mi posición económica, me había tenido que acostumbrar forzosamente, puesto que nuestra casa está hecha únicamente a base de cemento, el material más frio posible para una casa.

Estando una vez sobre la calle principal, no pude evitar quedarme viendo a un pequeño niño que estaba aferrado a la pierna de su madre, mientras esta lo tranquilizaba. Al parecer al niño le había pasado algo, puesto que estaba llorando. Lo miré un largo tiempo… no podía evitar sentir envidia por ese niño… yo jamás tuve una madre de ese tipo, una de esas en las que inmediatamente la gente pueda saber que es tu madre, una de esas con las que llorar no es cuestión de vergüenza o pudor, una de esas de las que te sientes completamente seguro de tener la mejor madre del mundo… la que tiene todo la para ti… simplemente una madre. El niño acabó viéndome, y tras sentir mi fría mirada sobre él, se desató en llanto de nueva cuenta. No me enfade ni mucho menos me entristecí… era normal ver a un chico con su madre, y los que éramos abandonados por suerte éramos unos pocos, pocos en comparación con los que aun tenían protección, y por los que no tuvieron que pasar 17 años sin una madre y vendiéndose en las calles para mantener a mas de 30 personas, cosa que no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo, pero me entristecía saber que siempre estuve solo… que por más que Elly me apoyó, siempre me sentí solo… porque Elly jamás podrá llenarlo todo, y porque Elly no tiene la culpa de que mi madre haya sido una irresponsable, sin embargo y, aun así, le agradezco…

Estaba exactamente a 2 cuadras de llegar a la tienda que quería, cuando, entre toda esa multitud, entre los miles y miles de personas, una persona, que aparentemente nadaba en dinero, salió entre la muchedumbre para correr exactamente hacia mí.

Me jalo del abrigo hacia uno de los callejones de la calle principal, y me lastimó un poco al estrellarme con la pared.

-escucha: es una emergencia, necesito que me cambies tu ropa.- dijo el muchacho bastante alterado.

Lo miraba bastante confundido, ¿Por qué a mí? Había muchísimos más muchachos e mejor apariencia en la calle por la que venía, ¿era tan necesario cambiarme solo a mí?

-p-pero, ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí? ¿Sabes cuánto dinero tengo en total?- dije algo sarcástico.

-si me ayudas, tendrás todo el dinero que quieras, pero por favor, cámbiame de ropa.- en ese momento, el chico se quitó las gafas que tenía puestas y se bajó el gorro de la chaqueta que traía puesta.

Me quedé completamente serio. El chico era idéntico a mí a excepción de los ojos. Los suyos eran de un color verde esmeralda y los míos de eran de un rojo carmín extraño.

-te elegí porque eres igual a mí, y al verte caminando por la calle, encontré mi salvación…-

_-creo que se metió a ese callejón…-_

Se oyeron unas voces de fondo, un poco alejados.

Lo miré dudoso unos segundos… no estaba seguro de lo que quería, debía o podía hacer. En ese momento me sentía frustrado y verdaderamente sin salida. Los ojos penetrantes del muchacho eran tentadores y a la vez intimidantes, mas sin embargo me representaban ternura… vaya más extraña combinación de sensaciones…

-p-pero, ni siquiera sabes que es lo que hago, sinceramente no te recomiendo que te metas conmigo, no soy una persona con una buena vida que digamos…-

-no me importa.- me dijo mirándome casi al borde del llanto.

Al verlo así no me quedó de otra. Cerré los ojos, suspiré y me empecé a quitar la camisa. Entonces el comprendió que había accedido y comenzó también a desvestirse.

-toma mi celular y tu dame el tuyo. Solo dime a donde me dirijo y cuando esté seguro te llamare para decirte que hacer. Para entonces creo que ya estarás mejor. No sé cuál es tu razón pero confiaré en ti.-

-¡gracias! Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-soy Shadow…-

-yo soy Sonic, mucho gusto. Aquí tienes mi teléfono y veras… a 6 cuadras de aquí, hay un hotel, afuera hay una limosina, quiero que te metas a ella lo antes posible y el chofer ya sabrá que hacer, pero hagas lo que hagas, jamás te quites los lentes… si alguien te ve los ojos sabrá que no soy yo, ¿ok?-

-está bien, hasta entonces…-

-hasta entonces… ¡corre!-

Salí del callejón a todo lo que me dieron los pies, de inmediato los tipos supieron que Sonic ya no estaba en el callejón, que por suerte (y al parecer) jamás supieron que estaba acompañado. Por suerte, el correr se me daba muy bien, por lo que no me fue difícil huir de aquellos tipos. Entré a la limosina que Sonic me dijo y el chofer nomás me vio arrancó y en unos segundos se empezó a reír.

-jajajajaja cada vez es más difícil salir de ahí, ¿no es así, Sonic?- me dijo el conductor divertido.

-jeje, si lo sé… casi no lo logro…- dije siguiéndole el juego.

-Sonic, te oyes algo diferente…-

-es que estoy algo bofeado, corrí como 6 o 7 cuadras. No estoy seguro…-

-oh… bueno, entonces nos dirigiremos a casa. Tu madre quiere verte, ya hace como 2 años que no sabe de ti, sería bueno que lleves una presentación decente.-

-e-está bien…-

Llegamos por fin a lo que parecía mi nueva casa. Era increíble, el chico era un millonario. ¿Qué hará estando tan joven? Se notaba que tenía dinero, para empezar, el hecho de haber viajado en limosina era algo grande para mí, siendo que jamás en mi vida había viajado en cualquier auto; y una casa de este tipo… bueno, no pude evitar desmayarme al estar dentro…

-ah… ¿estoy vivo?...-

-sí, señor.- me contestó la que parecía ser mi sirvienta.

Estuve a punto de abrir los ojos, pero entonces recordé lo que me dijo Sonic, y fingí que la luz de la lámpara de mi izquierda no me dejaba ver y pedí mis gafas de nuevo.

-Sonic, ¡¿Por qué demonios te desmayaste?! Últimamente estás muy raro… lo ignoraré está vez, pero más te vale que estés bien. Tienes mucho trabajo…-

-perdóname… es que no he desayunado…- inventé mientras me estrujaba la cabeza.

-mmm… ¡Elizabeth! Tráigale algo de comer al señor…-

-sí, Mails.-

-¡¿Elizabeth?!...-

-sí, es tu sirvienta, ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-ah… eh… Mails, ¿Mails, cierto? Iré a mi habitación… vuelvo en unos minutos, olvide algo… ahm… ¿cuál es mi habitación?...-

-es… la ultima habitación del pasillo subiendo las escaleras a la derecha… ¿seguro que estas bien, Sonic?-

-sí. Ya te dije que sí.- le conteste algo arto.

Al subir las escaleras y, según yo, perdido de vista de mails… corrí hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro, después cerré las ventanas, saqué mi celular y me senté en la cama.

Estaba a punto de marcar mi celular, pero me quedé embobado unos minutos viendo el celular del chico… marcando todas las teclas que se me hacían graciosas y escuchando atentamente cada sonidito del ingrato teléfono… entonces comenzó a sonar una canción bastante buena… no estaba seguro de cual era, pero se oía bastante bien…

No fue sino hasta dentro de unos minutos que se me ocurrió mirar el nombre del teléfono: ¿Iphone? Que nombre tan raro para un teléfono… pero en fin.

Marqué el primer número de mi celular, pero entonces alguien tocó la puerta, y el estruendoso y brusco ruido de la puerta hizo que me asustara y, para novedad en mí, solté el teléfono.

-señor, le traje su ropa limpia. Recuerde que tiene que ver a su madre en la estación en 20 minutos, así que apresúrese.-

-ah…eh… si, espere y le abro…-

Olvide completamente lo que iba a hacer y le abrí la puerta a la sirvienta, quien me entrego la ropa con una sonrisa, me dio una charola con comida (era todo un bufete) y luego se retiró.

Sin más que hacer, obedecí a todo lo que me dijo la sirvienta y sin antes tomar mi celular, me fui de la habitación.


	2. Identidades aceptadas pte1

aow… pues aquí de nuevo. Nuevamente gracias a las personas que me djearon un re-view y ehm… gracias también a los que leyeron pero no dejaron re-views fin… aquí les traigo nuevamente el siguiente capitulo… perdón si esta vez me trade mucho para actualizar, es que no tenia internet ¬¬ en fin, me reiro esperando que este capitulo les sea de su agrado…

Ja-ne

Akiba-chan

Posdata: Feliz cumpleaños Sonic! Atrasado, jeje n_nU

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 2**

_**-Identidades aceptadas**_-

_**Parte 1.**_

Me encontraba confundido, por primera vez en mi vida con traje de vestir y por segunda ocasión en limosina. Me limitaba simplemente a mirar por la ventana… en un intento de volver a ver al chico… no sabía que había sido de él, si sabría a dónde dirigirse o si se habrá encontrado con alguna de mis clientas… ¡oh por dios! Mis clientas… que pasaría si se encontrara con una… y aun peor si se encuentra con alguna de noche… no sabrá que hacer… tengo que hablarle cuanto antes… pero… no le puedo hablar aquí, ahorita mismo. Me puse a pensar, y por fin me llegó algo a la cabeza.

-ah…eh, Miles…-

-¿si, Sonic?-

-¿podrías subir el vidrio de entre nosotros?, necesito hacer una llamada privada…-

-ahm… sí, claro…-dijo algo dudoso, pero después obedeció a mi petición.

Una vez hasta arriba el vidrio, saqué mi celular y marque de inmediato el número de mi "antiguo" celular.

Comenzó a sonar el tono de entrada.

-¿_bueno?-_

-¿aun estás bien?...-

_-supongo que si… pero mucha gente se me ha acercado a preguntarme mi hora de entrada… ¿Qué significa eso?...-_

-ahm…bueno, es algo difícil de explicar… ¿estás en algún lugar seguro?... de ser así te podría explicar con más tranquilidad. En este momento me dirijo al…- me detuve a ver por la ventana para ver el lugar a donde estábamos entrando.-… al aeropuerto de la ciudad. Miles dijo que debía ver a tu madre.-

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A mi madre?! No puede ser… no la he visto en años… ¿Por qué querría verme justo hoy? Deberá ser algo muy importante… ¿no sabes si es por algo en particular?-_

-no. La verdad no tengo idea… solamente entre a la limosina y tu chofer me dijo que nos debíamos ir al aeropuerto, me llevo a tu casa y me pidió que me cambiara para irnos.-

_-mmm… bueno… entonces… no me dijiste donde vivías.-_

-oh, es cierto… ahm… ¿conoces el callejón oculto tras el burdel de la 33?-

_-ahm… si, ¿el rosita? uno que se llama… ¿la gata negra?-_

-ajam, pues atrás hay un pequeño callejón, donde si sigues derecho por ahí al final veras un edificio gris, es de cemento y no está pintado. Ahí vivo. Muy posiblemente te atienda una muchacha que se llama Elizabeth, pero yo le digo Elly, de cariño. Quédate ahí, tu cuarto es el primero a la derecha subiendo las escaleras, yo te llamo en cuanto vuelva del aeropuerto, no hagas absolutamente nada. Si alguien te pregunta si iras a trabajar tu di que no, ¿ok?-

_-está bien… haré eso.-_

-¿dónde estás en este momento?...-

_-en donde mismo…-_ dijo con un tono de enfado mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

-¡¡¿te quedaste ahí desde que me fui?!! ¿Te das cuenta que has pasado ahí casi más de 3 horas?-

_-¡perdón! No sabía qué hacer. ¡Solamente te di indicaciones a ti y me dejaste aquí sin la menor idea de ti!-_

-mmm… tienes razón, perdón. Bueno… te tengo que colgar… ya llegamos al aeropuerto y Miles no sabe ni siquiera con quien estoy hablando…-

_-ok, espero tu llamada. ¡Adiós!-_

-adiós…-

Bueno, al menos ya me sentía más tranquilo… no se había movido del lugar donde nos vimos… eso significaba que no le había pasado nada y que por lo tanto y lógicamente no había hecho nada… solo espero y llegue a salvo al orfanato, no estoy muy seguro de que sepa cómo cuidarse, parece ser una persona inocente…

-señor, llegamos al aeropuerto.- dijo Miles al momento de abrirme la puerta.

.s-si, voy.-

Me baje del auto y tome mi maletín, que de hecho ni siquiera sabía que tenía dentro, pero Miles me dijo que se lo diera a mi madre. Supuse que sería dinero.

Al entrar al aeropuerto Miles saludo a una señora, quien después corrió a abrazarme a mí.

-¡Sonic!-

Lo que pasó después fue extraño. A pesar de que ella no era mi madre, sentí una especie de cariño por parte de ella, como si realmente se tratase de mi madre. Como se suponía que era mi madre o debía fingir como tal, me dispuse a disfrutar de ese cariño que siempre deseé de una madre… de mi madre.

-Sonic…Cuánto tiempo ha pasado… aun no termino de entender porque fue que te fuiste, respeto tu decisión pero, hijo… te necesito… no comprendes lo que es estar sola todo el tiempo… y además… te tengo una "horrible" noticia…- dijo está ultima en tono de sarcasmo.

-¿q-que? ¿Qué pasa?-

-t-tu…tu rico y descarado padre al fin se murió…- dijo en un tono de enojo mientras lloraba al mismo tiempo. No pude evitar sentir ternura, por lo que accedí a abrazarla.

No sé realmente qué clase de hombre haya sido su padre, pero por lo que dijo su madre debió haber sido un bastardo.

-t-te dejo esta carta, me llego a mí, pero en mi carta dijo que te la entregara antes de que yo la leyera.- seguía sollozando. Me entregó la carta con las manos temblorosas.

Sin decir más, empecé a abrir la carta. Estaba a punto de sacarla del sobre, cuando la miré dudoso. Ella estaba aun llorando y mordiéndose el dedo pulgar. Me miró, me dedico una sonrisa y me animó poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Por una razón que desconozco, me daba temor abrir el sobre. Sentía un remordimiento en la mente por abrir un documento importante a sabiendas que no es mío. De alguna manera sentía que esto me podía afectar en un futuro… me daba algo de temor tener que lidiar con alguna especie de asesino… como ya dije, no sé realmente qué clase de hombre haya sido el padre de Sonic, y si le había advertido de manera amenazante a la madre de Sonic sobre la carta, no se sabe qué tipo de poder tendría aun después de muerto para incluso matar a alguien que porta la misma cara de su hijo.

Por fin abrí el sobre y comencé a leer lentamente la carta… era un testamento. Cada párrafo que leía me resultaba más agobiante y tranquilizador a la vez… sabía que no era mío, pero me gustaba imaginar que era para mí, ¿Qué podría hacer yo con tanto dinero? Eran millones… como si Sonic necesitara dinero… era lo suficientemente rico como para morir y seguir ganando dinero… no podía hacer nada, yo no corrí la suerte de tener un padre rico y un trabajo decente que de verdad deje dinero.

-Es un testamento…- le dije mirándola a la cara tras varios minutos de terminar de leer la carta.

-Es de suponer que no me dejara nada después del divorcio…- nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

La acerque a mí de nueva cuenta con un solo brazo, y releí la carta unas cuantas veces más. Me resultaba increíble.

-tranquilízate, ¿sí? No permitiré que vuelvas a estar sola de nuevo… múdate conmigo un tiempo, y cuando creas que ya estás más tranquila regresas. Te daré una parte de la herencia, ¿está bien?-

Para mi sorpresa volvió a llorar. Se cubría el rostro para evitar verme a la cara. ¿Qué le habrá hecho Sonic para que le sorprendiera mi acción?

-¡¿porque eres tan amable conmigo?! ¡Lo menos que deberías hacer es ser amable y considerado conmigo! No después de lo que yo te hice…-

Bueno, entonces me retracto. No tengo idea de lo que le hizo, pero al menos no le di una mala impresión a la madre de Sonic.

-olvida eso, ¿sí?... es algo que como personas y seres humanos tenemos que llegar a superar algún día. No podemos vivir con ese remordimiento todos los días mamá. Es algo estúpido, hay que madurar… has caso omiso de lo que el cargo de conciencia te hace pensar, ¿está bien? Volvamos al futuro y haz lo que creas mejor. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?-

Está vez me miró pero con miedo. Comencé a asustarme de verdad, posiblemente ya sospecha que no soy yo… ¿se habrá dado cuenta ya?

-hijo mío…- me estrujo el rostro y comenzó a mover todas las facciones de mi cara.- al fin has madurado… pero tú me dijiste que jamás en tu vida llegarías a pensar como un adulto… definitivamente me tengo que quedar un tiempo…- dijo algo pensativa al verme la cara.- pero quítate esos lentes, quiero verte los…-

-¡NO!...-

Se me quedó viendo unos segundos sin mover sus manos de mis mejillas.

-es que… sabes, mamá… sufro una enfermedad en los ojos, y mis pupilas son vulnerables a la luz. Así que debo usar lentes casi todo el tiempo, ¿entiendes?- inventé

-oh, bueno… eso es nuevo… nunca pensé que llegaras a tener problemas con la vista, siempre has sido el mejor respecto a lo de la visión. Qué gran decepción que al final terminaras enfermo igual que toda la familia.- dijo con un gran hilo de experiencia.

_- Y yo que pensaba que los niños ciegos del orfanato eran un problema… esta mujer no se conforma con solo un problema de luz solar- _pensé un poco irónico.

-mamá, la limosina está allá afuera. Quieres que…-

-¿tienes limosina?- dijo totalmente impresionada.

-ahm… si.- dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Traté de sonar como un ricachón cualquiera.

-Hijo, ¿a qué te dedicas?...- dijo seria.

-mira, madre… este maletín es para ti…- dije cambiando el tema rápidamente.

-¿Qué es?-

-es una sorpresa. Pero por favor no lo abras hasta que vuelvas a casa, ¿está bien?-

-b-bien.- dijo aparentemente nerviosa.

-vamos a casa…-

Ella simplemente asintió y se subió al auto. Miré unos segundos más el cielo… después el aeropuerto, y como si este me hubiera sonreído, le devolví la sonrisa y me adentre al auto con la autoestima por los cielos. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía de verdad feliz. Lo tenía absolutamente todo…

Gracias Sonic…


	3. Identidades aceptadas pte2

**Capitulo 3**

_**-Identidades aceptadas-**_

_**Parte**__** 2.**_

Al fin había conseguido llegar hasta el burdel donde Shadow me había indicado. Era una calle bastante oculta… jamás había pasado por aquí.

Lejos de ser una calle decente, el ambiente se denotaba bastante tétrico, era desagradable… ¿realmente Shadow vivía así? Las calles estaban deshechas, la gente te miraba como si trajeras un arma a la vista y los edificios estaban al borde de caerse. No había mucha gente fuera y cada persona que te veía buscaba la forma de sacarte dinero, no todos de buena forma pero la mayoría no amablemente.

No me gustaba en lo más mínimo… no quería ni pensar que era lo que hacia Shadow pero espero y sea algo bueno… no le cambie mi puesto por nada…

Localicé el edificio más rápido de lo que pensaba, y sin dudarlo entre a el lo más rápido que pude.

Entré y por lo visto no había nadie. Seguí las indicaciones hasta llegar a lo que sería mi habitación. No era perfecta pero parecía la mejor.

Al entrar cerré la puerta y al volverme hacia la cama note un pequeño sobre en la cama. Lo tomé y la pensé un poco antes de abrirlo. El sobre estaba firmado como "Elly". Si bien sabía, Elly era la mujer de la que me había hablado Shadow, su amiga Elizabeth… ¿Elizabeth?... vaya coincidencia. Estaba dispuesto a abrir el sobre cuando alguien tocó la puerta; escondí el sobre bajo la almohada y me senté a la orilla de la cama un poco asustado.

-p-pasen…-

Una mujer de aparentemente unos 25 años abrió la puerta. De unos hermosos ojos azules, cabello largo y obscuro, con una tez extremadamente pálida y labios rosa tenue… era hermosa.

-¿estás ocupado, Shadow?-

La noche comenzaba a dar presencia en este momento, la luz dificultaba un poco la vista, a mi no me falla la vista en lo más mínimo pero al menos se le haría complicado verme los ojos.

-n-no. ¿Por qué?- contesté algo nervioso, las intenciones de la muchacha no delataban nada bueno.

-¿acaso crees que te pagué tanto por nada?... mi esposo llegaría temprano hoy, así que espero y no te moleste que juguemos hoy en tu cuarto…- mencionó bastante coqueta.

Eso no se veía nada bien… ¿Cómo que me pago extra? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? Shadow omitió detalles importantes, severamente importantes…

-n-no entiendo…-

-no necesitas entenderlo, simplemente haz lo que yo te diga y no tendré que lastimarte de nuevo…-

La muchacha se acercó demasiado. En este instante ya se encontraba justo encima de mí. Me aprisionó con los brazos rodeando mi cuello desde arriba de mi pecho. Ella portaba únicamente un vestido, no se le hacía difícil moverse por encima de mi cuerpo, mucho menos incomodarme, pero definitivamente no me sentía seguro.

-¡¿q-que haces?!...- grité muy asustado, la muchacha comenzaba a subirme la camisa, pero yo me encontraba inmóvil, sostenía mis brazos con sus manos y utilizaba su peso para mantenerlos quietos.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?...-dijo está vez hablando en serio.- Shadow, ¿te encuentras bien?... te estás portando bastante extraño, estás forcejeando y no me has besado…-

Que podía hacer… si seguía absteniéndome sabría que no soy el verdadero Shadow, y sería un problema si alguien lo supiera. Me liberé de su posesión y comencé a besarla tranquilamente; por la personalidad de Shadow podría saber que no es muy brusco en esto, parece predecible… solo espero y no me equivoque…

-lo siento… estaba un poco nervioso… no me fue bien hoy…- dije entre juguetón y afirmativo.

-no te preocupes… te perdono…- dijo siguiéndome el juego para después soltar una inocente risita.

No sabía en lo absoluto que hacer, era completamente un principiante en estas cosas… jamás en mi vida me había acostado con alguien, soy aun joven para esto y no me interesa demasiado… solamente me dejaba hacer y hacia lo que ella me decía. No estaba seguro de quien se tratara ella pero parecía ya tener practica conmigo. Hacía lo que creía indicado y al parecer no fallé en nada, pero no quita el hecho de que me haya puesto muy nervioso.

Nomas terminamos ella me dejó otro sobre y se retiró no sin antes besarme y alborotarme el cabello. Sonrió dulcemente y me dejó desnudo en las cobijas con una enorme duda, sensación de impertinencia e impureza en mente y alma. Jamás llegué a sentirme de esta manera. Me sentía terrible… ¿que era exactamente lo que había hecho? Esa chica no tenía la mas mínima pinta de ser la novia de Shadow… además me había dejado dinero y me había pagado antes. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Qué es exactamente a lo que se dedicaba Shadow? Cuando lo conocí me advirtió de su vida… dijo que no me convendría meterme con él, que su vida no era muy buena… ¿se refería a esto? Necesito hablar con él cuanto antes… quiero que me diga con detalle que es lo que hace… quiero ayudarle. La sensación que me queda después de todo esto es de las peores en toda mi vida… me siento responsable y sucio a la vez… me pregunto si Shadow ha tenido que soportar esto por mucho tiempo. Al menos me ha permitido saber porque es de esa manera, porque no quiere que nadie acabe como él, y ahora sé que es diferente… le respeto por ser tolerante y me intriga saber que hace algo diferente y peligroso…

Quiero saber más de él…

Me quedé pensando varios minutos. Después miré el sobre que me dejo aquella muchacha y sin pensarla 2 veces lo abrí. Más dinero… era cierto… el oficio de Shadow no era nada más y nada menos que prostitución. Debo admitir que me decepcionó un poco, parece tener más capacidad como para andar en esto… es deprimente, pero me bastó una sola prueba para saberlo.

Me recosté nuevamente ignorando por completo el sobre. Logré fijar mi mirada en la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación. No era como mi casa, pero sin embargo se me hacía cómodo. Después, una extraña sensación de soledad dio presencia, y no pude evitar empezar a llorar… un amargo llanto que incluso ya no recordaba. No era algo de desear, pero sentía que me hacía falta. Casi podía asegurar que no había llorado desde aquel día… desde el día de la tragedia más grande de la familia y la causa a todos nuestros remordimientos… la causa de nuestras desgracias… la causa de nuestra falta de unión y la causa de nuestro odio y rencor hacia nosotros mismos, quienes, mutuamente, en algún momento sentimos las mismas ganas de matarnos y no saber de nadie nunca más… simplemente las ganas de matar, de vengar… de saciar nuestro apetito de sangre… era algo muy difícil de apaciguar pero que milagrosamente resolvimos separándonos todos.

Mi vida era complicada, y sabía que por más que me esforzara jamás tendría un final a quien cualquiera inocentemente llamaría "feliz" y lo peor era que yo había hecho que fuera así a sabiendas de lo que esto representaba… pero ya no importaba nada, ya nada valía y mucho menos me importaba que me fuera a pasar. Ya lo había perdido todo…

Acabé viendo solamente el techo… ni siquiera podía pensar en algo, nada me llegaba a la mente y debía tranquilizarme… últimamente he estado demasiado frustrado; no consigo asociar nada y mis fuerzas comienzan a fallarme de la nada, nada me funciona y comienzo a dejar de pensar como antes… si sigo así terminaran conmigo.

Decidí dejar de pensar en ello… detesto ese tema. Volví mi cabeza hacia la almohada y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido.


	4. Aclaraciones

¡Hola! Nuevamente aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que espero y sea de su agrado. Si no les gusta díganmelo por favor… a lo mejor se les hace algo ridículo… pero por favor díganme! Necesito saber… entonces lo borraría o algo así… pero déjenme un review diciendo lo detestable que está! No me han dado muchos comentarios… así que supongo que nadie lo lee… y por consiguiente debe estar malísimo -____-

En fin… me voy con las esperanzas de que crean que se ha puesto mejor o que de menos he mejorado en esto de la escritura…

Ja-ne!

Akiba-Chan :3

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 4**

_**- Aclaraciones -**_

Ya había pasado casi una semana, y aun no sabía absolutamente nada de sonic; ni siquiera había pensado en hablarle y mucho menos ir a visitarle. Me había metido tanto en mi papel de él mismo que había olvidado por completo mi verdadera identidad. No terminaba aun de abrir los ojos, cuando me percaté de una presencia en mi nueva habitación. Volví mi cabeza hacia donde presentía que estaba esa persona y noté que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de mi "madre" quien me miraba algo melancólica.

-¿sucede algo, madre?-

-no, nada… es solo que me gusta verte dormido…-

-oh…-dije algo preocupado. Me sentía de cierto modo…acosado.

-¿quieres desayunar?-

-n-no… aun no tengo hambre. Desayuna tu… yo…yo me cambiare, tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de desayunar.-

-está bien. Yo estaré abajo leyendo. Nos vemos más tarde, hijo.-

-si… más tarde- dije un poco desilusionado.

Probablemente más tarde ni siquiera seria ya yo quien volviera a casa. Me deprimía un poco saber que volvería a mi abstracto trabajo de antaño, al que nunca me ha gustado y jamás me gustará. Tendría que volver a morir de frio cada noche y… donde al fin vería a Elly…

Entonces me di cuenta que por más ventajas que le encontrase a estar aquí siempre serian demolidas por la simple idea de ya no ver a Elly… me resultaba algo abrumador la simple idea de ya no volver… porque en la situación en la que estaba se limitaba simplemente a ser llamada "vacaciones" donde me la podía pasar de lujo pero volvería nuevamente a casa, y resultaba sorprendente… pero a veces pensaba que quizá para cuando tenga que irme… de verdad ya no me quiera ir… tener todo y en un segundo ya no tener absolutamente nada. Quizá suene interesado, ¡pero esta nueva vida realmente era increíble! Era de locos pensar que podía comprarme una camisa y no arrepentirme de mejor haber comprado algo para el orfanato. De saber que ya no tengo que venderme más para conseguir dinero y jamás volver a tener esa fría sensación después de cada noche… después de cada asquerosa noche de mi vida. Era simplemente asombroso… y pensar en regresar… me aterraba un poco mi forma de pensar… estaba empezando a de verdad no querer regresar… y-yo… yo debo…

-Sonic, tengo listo tu itinerario.-

-a-ah… q-que bien, Miles… quiero verlo.- dije poniéndome las gafas que estaban en la mesita de noche de mi izquierda.

-M-Miles…-

-¿si, señor?-

-¿Por qué hay puros nombres?-

-¿no me digas que lo has olvidado? ¿De verdad no recuerdas tu trabajo? Qué clase de estúpida pregunta es esa… son las personas a las que debes asesinar.-

-¿a-as-sesinar?-

¿Cómo que debía asesinar a esas personas? ¿Cómo podría una persona como Sonic asesinar a tanta gente? Eran de seguro unas 5 hojas con cientos de personas en cada una… porque Sonic haría eso… es demasiado joven y… y rico… entonces… su forma de hacer dinero era… asesinando… era un asesino. Y yo pensaba que mi vida era un asco… ¡¿cómo tener el valor para asesinar a alguien?! ¡Sonic de verdad estaba loco! Y sobre todo, me cambió de puesto por…

-Miles… ¿soy asmático?-

-así es…- dijo en un tono obviedad.

Eso era… Sonic era asmático… al ser atrapado se vio obligado a huir de la escena… pero él no podía correr tanta distancia con su problema, y al verme encontró la solución… tuviera asma o no lo que tenía que recorrer era poco en términos estimados, y al no darse cuenta los guardias o lo que fueran, de que Sonic seguía huyendo, me persiguieron y olvidaron cualquier sospecha de ese callejón... teniendo así tiempo para respirar y tener una oportunidad de vida. Ahora entiendo porque estaba tan desesperado por cambiarme el vestuario y ni siquiera se atrevió a pensar en que le diera indicaciones, en que le dijera quien soy, que hago o siquiera que hacer después de irme… él solo quería vivir… Sonic me había usado… me uso para vivir él, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente pensar en mí… él no sabía si yo era rápido o no, no sabía si yo también era asmático, no sabía si le haría caso o no, solamente me aventó hacia una muerte próxima y si vivía o no, él no estaría en riesgo alguno… fue una trampa sucia y me salvé casi por pura suerte… nunca llegué a pensar que realmente él hubiera tenido esas intenciones… aun no estoy seguro pero es lo que considero más probable.

Por alguna razón… me duele… siento que la persona a la que más admiraba me acaba de disparar por la espalda… se sentía aun peor que el sentimiento después de haber terminado mi trabajo… me sentía un vil juguete.

-Sonic, ¿estás bien?-

-si…- dije en apenas un susurro. De verdad no estaba nada bien.

-bueno. Necesito que firmes al final del itinerario.-

-ah… eh… claro.-

Tomé la pluma que me dio Miles y comencé a firmar la primera hoja del cuadernillo, hasta que Miles me llamó la atención.

-Sonic… ¿no tú eras diestro?-

¡Maldición! Había olvidado que soy zurdo. Ese estúpido de Sonic no me dijo que era diestro… y encima ni siquiera sé su firma…

-¡ah! Es que… estoy tratando de volverme ambidiestro… ya sabes, para… para mejorar la técnica con el manejo de armas blancas- dije con una leve sonrisa.- y lo mejor para empezar es con la escritura. Así que no puedo hacer mi firma normal, firmare simplemente con mi nombre, ¿está bien?-

-s-sí, claro… no importa.-

Le entregué la pluma y el cuadernillo a Miles y se fue no sin antes dejarme una copia del documento.

Una vez Miles lejos de mi puerta, tomé mi celular y le marque a Sonic. Este de inmediato contestó.

-Necesitamos vernos urgentemente. Estaré haya en unos minutos.-

_-e-está bien… nos vemos…-_

Estaba en una mezcla de enojo y tristeza. Estaba triste por haberme usado y enojado por no haberme contado absolutamente nada de él, de su vida y de su trabajo… no me había dicho absolutamente nada y se tuvo que esperar hasta que yo me enterase por mi cuenta. Eso me ponía furioso.

Me vestí de inmediato y salí de la casa diciéndole a Miles que tomaría un leve paseo, y de paso compraría algunas cosas. Que no me espere temprano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por suerte para mí, había sido una mañana tranquila. Ni siquiera había ido alguien a despertarme, por lo cual, logré levantarme tarde. Decidí no desayunar sino hasta más tarde, la verdad no tenía mucha hambre.

Seguro no habían pasado ni 20 minutos desde que me levante, cuando alguien entró en mi habitación sin siquiera tocar. Me volví un poco enojado… pero mi sorpresa fue tan grande que incluso olvide aquel enojo.

-S-Shadow… ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿por qué no me dijiste de tu trabajo?- dijo Shadow con la cabeza agachada, los puños fuertemente cerrados y la mirada llena de rencor.

-S-Shadow… yo… puedo explicarte…-

-¿explicarme? ¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para eso?- dije con sarcasmo y un tono de enojo bastante notorio.

-Shadow, en esos momentos yo…-

-¡¿TE DAS CUENTA QUE ARRIESGASTE MI VIDA?!-

Al fin se miraba nervioso. Al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas, ya sabía que de verdad estaba furioso y ya sabía a qué tanto riesgo me había sometido… solo espero y en verdad tome consciencia de lo que dirá y no mencione nada estúpido.

-Shadow…- un enorme e incomodo silencio reinó la habitación… por suerte no duró demasiado.-… perdóname…-

-¿realmente esperas que te perdone?- dije aun furioso.

-no.-

-…-

-para nada espero que me perdones… solo espero y tengas en cuenta que te pedí disculpas. Y ahora que guardas silencio, aprovecharé para explicarte como estuvieron las cosas. Escucha con atención, solo te lo diré una vez. Sufro de ataques cardiacos. Si me agito demasiado, me puede dar un ataque y hasta me puedo morir. Como me he dado cuenta, ya sabes a que me dedico, y siendo un asesino no me puedo someter a que me lleguen a perseguir. Por mi problema, al correr me convierto en presa fácil, y últimamente me ha estado fallando la estrategia, en estas últimas ocasiones casi Siempre termino huyendo y la última vez casi me atrapan. Muerto no sirvo para nada, y la única forma en la que puedo sobrevivir en estos momentos en con este oficio. Me resulta doloroso, pero soy un inútil… nunca he podido hacer nada más que asesinar, y utilice esa desventaja para poder mantenerme. Sé que, como te habrás dado cuenta, deja bastante dinero, y aunque no es algo muy bueno, me siento satisfecho en hacerlo porque sé que por primer vez soy útil en algo… mi hermano siempre fue mejor en todo que yo. Siempre fue él que me enseñaba todo… pon el pie así, agárralo así, se escribe así… todas esas cosas… pero a él lo asesinó mi padre. Y en ese día comenzó a pelear toda la familia. Nunca supimos mi madre y yo cual fuese la razón por la que mi padre lo haya asesinado, pero desde ese día, hasta hoy incluso, he estado planeando una forma de asesinarlo. Si había una persona a la que de verdad amara, ese era mi hermano, y el estúpido de mi padre me lo arrebató de los brazos y lo asesinó. Eso ocurrió cuando yo solo tenía 6 años. Suficiente tiempo para no poder asociar las cosas. Me separé de mi familia ese mismo año y me dispuse a hacer una vida. Empecé aquí… simplemente como huérfano, en un orfanato no muy lejos de aquí. Recuerdo perfectamente que antes de irme, todos los vecinos comentaban varios rumores sobre mi hermano. Unos decían que lo torturó, unos incluso dijeron que lo violó, y hasta mi madre llegó a decir que lo degolló… nadie supo que hizo exactamente con él. Por unos años, mi madre cayó en la locura e incluso llegó a creer que ella lo había matado. Estuvo a punto de suicidarse. Mi padre nomas nos dio la noticia, se perdió y jamás volvió. Jamás lo volví a ver y jamás volví a hablar con él… ni siquiera quería hacerlo, lo detesté y lo detestó hasta hoy… jamás odié tanto a una persona como a mi padre. Lo que vivimos mi madre y yo junto con él fue horrible. Nunca me pude dignar a decir que tuve una buena infancia… ¡ja! ni siquiera una buena vida.

En fin… te contaré lo que de verdad te interesa… ese mismo día, había conseguido idealizar un plan perfecto para asesinar a mi padre… pero tenía un asesinato pendiente. Me propuse hacerlo de una buena vez. Era eliminar al jefe bancario de Rusia, que precisamente estaría aquí en estas fechas. Se decía que violaba niñas y era dueño de un prostíbulo. El padre de una de las niñas que ese hombre había violado, consiguió mi número y me ofreció $600 dólares por asesinarlo. Sin nada mas, acepté la misión y exactamente a las 3 con 15 pm ya estaba en el lugar completamente preparado; lo mataría cortándole la garganta. Una persona de ese tipo merece morir con dolor. Pero ese tipo de asesinatos no son nada discretos… por lo que a los guardias no se les hizo difícil perseguirme. Estaba a punto de caer, yo incluso juraba que ahí terminaría… pero no podía morir… tenía que vengar a mi hermano. Era algo que me había prometido desde su muerte, así que a lo lejos logre divisar a una persona, alguien que mínimo se pareciera a mí por detrás. Eras mi única salvación. Corrí hacia ti y descubrí que éramos idénticos… que nos pareciéramos fue pura coincidencia. Pero de verdad te pido disculpas… todavía no puedo creer como es que quise matar a alguien que porta el mismo rostro de mi hermano…-

Sonic comenzó a llorar de una forma muy amarga. No pude evitar abrasarlo… de verdad creo que lo necesitaba. Me espere un poco a que se calmara y una vez más tranquilo me acerqué a su oído.

_-Sonic… te tengo 2 noticias… una buena y una mala.-_guardó silencio un momento_- la buena es… que te perdono…-_

_-… ¿y la mala?- _dijo aun entre sollozos_._

_-que tu padre ya murió…-_


End file.
